


Looking the Part

by bluejay_unit



Series: Looking the Part [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejay_unit/pseuds/bluejay_unit
Summary: David eases Patrick's reservations about going to Pride





	Looking the Part

David breezes into the store 20 minutes late, with a tea for Patrick. Patrick hardly has time to accept it (with a quick kiss) and blow on his drink to cool it before David’s already behind the counter, halfway through a ramble.

“Ok, so. I have something to ask you and it may be a big deal and it might not, but I want to let you know I realize it totally might be, and that’s ok, I just saw it was coming up, and I haven’t gone in a while, and I didn’t know what you’d think…”

Patrick comes and leans on the other side of the counter in front of him while he’s talking. “Ok, I’m gonna need some context to know what any of that means, so maybe you can just tell me?”

David sighs, leans on his elbows, chin in hand, and looks at him. “Will you go to Pride with me?”

Patrick straightens up. “What-oh! Yeah, um, of course, if you want to go, I’ll go with you.”

David bites his lip, watching as Patrick turns to sip his tea, walking away to join him behind the counter. “Do _you_ want to go, though?”

“I do, I just, don’t know that I’d really belong.”

David tilts his head. “How would you not belong?”

“Well, I mean I know I _do_ , it’s just--,” he glances down self-consciously, “I know I don’t really look the part.”

“You look _every_ part,” David blurts out. Patrick looks at him, confused. “You know what I mean,” he says, though he’s not sure he knows what that means. He closes his eyes and shakes his head, hoping the right words will shake loose. He takes Patrick’s hands, his voice sincere. “You belong because you’re a part of the community. I know you may not have gotten to experience that growing up, so I want to show you.”

Patrick nods, relaxing a little as David’s thumbs brush the back of his hands, though some of the anxiety lingers in his eyes.

“And if we go and people think I’m a straight guy, there to gawk?” He lets go to put one hand on David’s shoulder. “I mean even you thought I was straight for a while.”

“Hmm, I did, but that was more about trying not to jeopardize a business relationship, so…”

Patrick lets his thumb slip past the neckline of David’s sweater, stroking his collarbone, smile growing. “I can’t believe you didn’t realize how long I had a crush on you. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if we tried to stay just business partners.”

David tips his head back in dismay. “God, can you imagine?” He loops his arms behind Patrick, pulling him a little closer.

Patrick shakes his head. “I really think we might’ve if you hadn’t kissed me the first time.”

“No way. One of us would’ve caved eventually.” The look that Patrick’s giving him is getting a bit sappy for his taste, so he tacks on, “As if you could’ve resisted my charms forever.”

Patrick laughs.

“But my point is, you’re gay if _you_ know you are, and you don’t have to meet a dress code or act like a stereotype to get to be proud of that. No one can know and they definitely shouldn’t judge or make assumptions just by looking at you. And if some people do, well,” David lets out a theatrical sigh, “I guess I’ll just have to kiss my gorgeous boyfriend in front of them to prove a point.”

Patrick smiles. “How generous of you.”

David looks him in the eyes, smile threatening to break his deadpan, “I’ll do it all day if I have to.”

“Good thing, ‘cause I only date you because you’re so noble, so…”

David makes himself stop smiling long enough to kiss him properly. Then he clears his throat, speaking more softly, “And if you _do_ want to look more the part for the occasion… you know I could help you with that.”

Patrick takes a deep breath. “Ok. Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Really?”

Patrick nods, kisses him softly, and then pulls back. “No glitter for me, though.”

“Oh, well, never mind then,” David teases, “You’ve foiled my secret plan--!”

Patrick narrows his eyes and drags him back in for another kiss.


End file.
